The Riu Complex
by panda8785
Summary: Nazaki Riu, a freshman, tomboyish girl, has returned into the lives of The Hitachin Twins. How much havoc will come out into their personality, and will the behavior of the orange haired boys we know, and love, change?
1. Chapter 1

"Do you guys wanna play? You guys look lonely... Just like me!" I was such an innocent child then... As I twirled in the snow with out a care. I always left my guard down, and so many people took the opportunity to break down the barrier.

"You're Nazaki Riu, right?" One of the two boys asked

"Oh. That's you? The one everyone is calling a monster, huh?" They both looked at eachother with a devilish smile, tilting their heads in the opposite direction of eachother.

"Sure! We'll play with you, but first, you have to tell us... Which one of us is Hikaru, and which one of us is Kaoru." They laughed as I smelled the air.

"Well... I'm going to have to say that," I pointed to the one on my right, "you're Kaoru!"

"H-how did you..." Kaoru questioned.

"Intuition!" I smiled and then... I felt something pound on my head.

"Why'd you do that?!" Hikaru yelled

"We have to call an ambulance!" Kaoru had a scared tone in his voice.

"We got permission from the teachers... and I doubt the ambulance cares. Why do you care if she lives." I blacked out after that.

"We're glad to have a Riu at our academy. Adopted or not, you're next in line if your brother doesn't, or isn't able to, take the opportunity." The chairman of Ouran Academy talked to me and my friend, Konoha, explaining every club and class offered.

"We're signed up." I said, giving him a small stack of papers. "But may a ask if we are allowed to look around campus to see what the rooms are like." I gave a false smile, hoping it would increase my chances of accessibility.

"Sure, Ms. Riu, Raikuro and Mr. Hatsucha, Konoha. Go on ahead, just remember to come to me if you have any questions."

"Yes sir." We both said as we stood up and bowed in a respectful fashion, then walking out.

"Where should we go first?" I sighed as I looked at Konoha.

"Music Room?" He said in his usual, mono tonic voice.

"You've read my mind!"

"Quite literally, May I remind you of that."

"Oh yea... I forgot about that. Was that recent, or something that I set up long ago and forgot."

"I've always had it." We stopped in front of the music room 3 doors.

"Pick a song for the piano before we enter... Anything you've ever heard me play."

"Kyrie Eleison from Mozart, but I prefer how you sound on euphonium versus the piano." We pushed the doors open to hear a few boys in unison.

"Welcome!" Where was I? A tall blonde came up to me, bearing a white rose.

"My, what a lovely princess!"

"Boss, it's obvious that she's with someone!" Two boys, twins might I add, pointed at Konoha. Wait... Don't I know them... I do! It's Hikaru and Kaoru! I have to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Actually, I'm asexual. I was just looking around campus since.L, I'm just transferring in." I sighed as I turned around.

"Just transferring? Then you must be Raikuro Riu and Konoha Hatsucha. Am I wrong?" I tall boy with black hair and glasses questioned... I think he's the devil in disguise. .

"Riu? I know that name." Hikaru started walking to us and he placed his hands on my shoulders. "If that's the case, you're related to Nazaki." He looked up and into my eyes. "Do you happen to know how she d..." He stopped as I broke eye contact.

"How she died? She was shot in the back of the head in a dark alley. It's funny since it didn't kill her right away. The demon deserved it." I quickly turned around as I walked away.

"How can you say that about family?!" Kaoru yelled at me.

"It's easy..." I turned around with a sadistic grin on my face, "I'm adopted." I continued exploring the premises to see if I could find another music room.

"You can't just go around emotionally hurting yourself like that." Konoha lectured me about something that he didn't understand.

"I understand that it's only in your mainframe to defend my from pain, but that's for physical pain... You are my bodyguard after all. That is my I made you out of the best materials. But you have to understand as well... That no one can know that I am still alive. That's why I wear these bloody contacts and no longer dye my hair with my signature blue streak. You do remember my eyes are naturally red, right? That's not considered natural to other people, unless they're albinos. Even if I kept it that color... That is pure distinction right there. Hikaru probably saw the black overlapping the red, but by perusing me, he'll only put himself, and Kaoru in the process, through pain and suffering. I can't do that to them again."


	2. Chapter 2

We wandered around the school some more, to find another music room. We opened the doors and it was practically empty with only one piano.

"Ugg... I need to vent." I sighed, still nervous that the twins would catch me.

"You seemed really flustered back with that host club. Was it those twins? You're not as asexual as you claimed you were ten minutes ago." Konoha grinned, unprofessionally.

"Th-that's not it!" my face turned into a burning, bright red?

"Are you sick again?"

"I'll have you know that I did take my meds and checked my temperature, twice. I'm not getting sick anytime soon. And I have to make your voice sound more human. I can't tell whether or not you're being sarcastic!" I laughed as I sat at the piano, placing my fingers on the keys as I started to play Mozart's Requiem no. 8- Lacrimosa. "Laaaaacrimooosaaa diiiies iiillaa " I started singing the Italian lyrics. I was surprised, though, since I haven't even touched a piano in months. I guess it's like riding a bicycle. Then, I heard the door shut. I turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru blocking the doors out.

"So, Raikuro, if that's what you want us to call you." Hikaru stared me down.

"Well why wouldn't you? That is my name." I laughed

"What's next though, is how are we going to get you out of here without making such a ruckus." The twins chorused and Konoha started to charge at them.

"Konoha, don't." He stopped and before I knew it, I was bound in rope.

"Tell me, do we have to tie you up too or can you just walk with us?" Kaoru turned to look at Konoha as he just shook his head. They covered my mouth with duct tape and brought me back to the host club, sitting me down onto a couch.

"So what if this lovely young lady accused for?" The tall blonde asked.

"Faking her death and letting us suffer for three years..." The Hikaru exclaimed, ripping the tape off of my mouth.

"I know who you are talking about, but I promise you, that's not me. I would at least like to know your names." I was mad. They all gave me there names (eccept for Hikaru and Kaoru)

"Now why would you fake a death. That's bad." Haninozuka-San glared at me, as if I'd taken away all life support from those who need it.

"Who are you to say that," I pouted, "I had my reasons."

"What were they any ways?" Kaoru questioned as my phone blared a loud beeping. That means I have to take my medicine.

"Konoha."

"Right." He walked right up to me, starting to untie me.

"Oh no you don't!" Hikaru hit Konoha and we all heard a loud clunk. "OOOOW!"

"I could've warned you. You've always been so hopeless. I'd think by now, since you're a second year, that you be a little smarter. You know you're dealing with me, right?" I wringled out of the ropes and pulled out a water bottle and a pharmisudical cylinder of medicine out of Kanoha's back pack.

"Oh, I see. So it's the whole family who takes part in the Riu factory, am I wrong?" Ootori-sempai asked. I swallowed the first capsule and then began to speak.

"Business?" Morinozuka-San asked... He seems like one to not talk often, though.

"Yes, the Riu factory mass produces eighty percent of our technology. From motherboards to video games to emotionless, robotic servants. They're like the Intel of Japan, I guess."

"It's actually just me. I make it and my older brother, Itatchi turns around and sells it. I kind of preferred that, since no one wants something make by scum like me. And Konoha is different from what we package and ship. He can think for his own if he needed to. I just need to make his voice sound a little less mono tonic." I swallowed the last pill and put everything back into the backpack.

"I apologize for the twin's twincess behavior. Would you like some tea and cake?" It was Fujioka-sempai, but he seemed different from the other guys, almost like a girl.

"Yes, please. Do you happen to have strawberry cake?" I cheered.

"Does no one care that this girl took two pills on campus where medication isn't allowed." Ootori-sempai smiled devilishly.

"Call down. The chair man gave me permission since I have to take it so often."

"Why is that?" Haninozuka-San asked with great curiosity.

"Is it the head trauma from elementary?" The twins looked down towards the ground, clenching their fists.

"Here you go." Fujioka-sempai came in handing me a beautiful slice of strawberry cake and a small cup of tea. I started digging in.

"Thank you, Fujioka-sempai! It's delicious!" I tried to change the topic.

"What happened?" Suoh-sempai questioned me.

"It's not that bad. I just need to take the meds to prevent blood from clotting.

"Well then." Hikaru said as both he and his brother smiled wide, and I know what that means.

"Now that we know everything is okay." Kaoru laughed.

"Let's play!" They stood up and grabbed me by my arms and dragged me into the changing room. It took a while before I started to scream.

Flashback:

"How's this?" Kaoru held up a pretty orange, puffy dress with a v neck and a medallion where the neck meets the chest.

"I hate dresses..." I said, blandly

"Aww... But you look so pretty in them, and I'm sure Itatchi-sempai and Kiko-kun would like to see you in that." Hikaru looked towards the ground, smiling like an idiot.

"Well, Itatchi's gay and Kiko is a seven year old girly girl. How about that for my costume?" I pointed at a cute paper boy costume.

"You'll be caught dead before you wear that in public." The twins chimed.

"C'mon, boys. Live a little. You guys cross dressed once, why can't I?"

End of flash back:

"NO! GET THAT MONSTROSITY AWAY FROM ME!" They held a blue, frilly dress and tried to get it on me.

"Haruhi, can you come help us?" Hikaru called.

"NO! You are not harassing my little daughter!" Suoh-sempai can rushing in hitting Kaoru. And then saw the dress. "Oh."

"Yeah, boss. You perv. You always asume the worse." Hikaru laughed, mockingly as Suoh looked at me, in my jeans, holding my shirt against my bra.

"Do you mind!? Get out!" I kicked all three of the out as I put my shirt back on. On my way to walking out the door, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I tripped over a table, which broke, and knocked over a large tea set.

"Well, that was 27,000,000 yen. Can you pay that back by tomorrow?" Ootori-sempai snarked.

"Actually, I'm not allowed to take money out of the family account, so if I could pay you back by third year." I smiled weakly.

"No, that won't do."

"Well now, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. I think we could do well with a hostess around here, especially with her tomboy personality. Starting today, you'll work for us in order to pay back your debt." Suoh-sempai proclaimed.

"But, Suoh-sempai..."

"Please, now that you're aquatinted with us, call us by our first name." What am I going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

"Konoha! I finished you're voice modulator!"I yelled with inthusiasm. "I had to pull an all nighter for this one!" I looked at the time to see it was 4:00 am.

"You know we have school today, right?" Konoha responded from his charging station. There was a long pause for my tired brain to process the information.

"S-ch-oo-l?" I looked back at the clock, "Shoot! I gotta get ready! It's going to take an hour and a half to get there, including the monorail!" I heard a swishing sound, meaning that someone's awake.

"I'm sure I speak for everyone, but you're keeping us awake!" A small, pink frog like creature with headphones came out of the third room of the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Emimi, I'll try to keep my voice down." I bowed politely. Yes, if you're wondering, I am harboring aliens. I've been hiding them here since the Takuro Agency almost captured Emimi while she was invisible. I have been hiding them since the start of eighth grade, but I've known the Keroro Platoon and Emimi since seventh. We stay in a huge base, about one hundred feet under ground, that I made in seventh grade, with the help of the Keroro Platoon for getting me strong materials that can't get destroyed by the atomic bomb in thin layers. "Fuyimi," I called for my pet fruit bat, giving her a mango before I got ready to go. Actually, after I got her, as time moved on, she stayed awake in the mornings so that I could spend more time with her.

"We have to get ready." Konoha reminded me as he programmed the voice modulator himself.

"Yea, since school starts at seven." I then got ready, grabbed my back pack, and was ready to go. "You look nice and spiffy in that uniform." I said to Konoha as I punched in the fifty digit code and scanned my hand in order to leave the base. "I hate this uniform, though. I wish Ouran were a public school so I can wear my standard tee shirt and jeans." I pouted

"I think you look adorable, but just think of it like this, you only have three years and you aren't even wearing that every day." His voice sounded better ever since it lost its monotinic charm. We walked to school and got our schedules. "Lucky us! We've got the same schedule!" I laughed.

"Using the intelligence that you gave me, I scanned you're brain to see which questions you answered correctly. Which only turned out to be algebra in math." Konoha looked at me as if I wasn't supposed to do that.

"Well then, I know I could've passed the whole test. I'm at a senior in college level in math. I just don't want so much attention from probably being the smartest in class." We walked to our first hour, which turned out to be math. _Oh shoot_ I though as I saw Hikaru and Kaoru sitting next to the only two empty seats.

"Oh... Hey Raikuro! Come sit with us! You look really pretty in that dress of yours." They cheered excitedly. Those devils.

"It's not like I have a choice" I sighed as I sat down.

"Can we see your schedule?" The twins were like their old selves, always happy and wanting to be near me.

"Sure, why not." They could tell by my voice that I was tired and they tried not to annoy me as much. They both grinned wide.

"By this, it says we have the same schedule!" Kaoru laughed

"So this means that we're gonna see more of eachother." Hikaru got in my face.

After classes and lunch and everything else that needed taking care of, I returned to the host club.

"My darling, little daughter! You look so cute!" Tamaki said as he hugged me.

"Sempai, get off of me so that I can go into the changing room and get into my preferred clothes." I had a slight growl in my voice.

"Mama!" He ran to Kyoya. "She growled at me. Make her stop!" Kyoya looked at me and noticed the bags under my eyes.

"Couldn't sleep last night?" He pointed out the obvious.

"Yea," I put a hand on the back of my head. "I pulled an all nighter on a voice modulator, thinking that school started tomorrow."

"I'd be careful, boss. When she's tired, she can be scarier than Honey and Kyoya combined." It was Kaoru, holding out a Cherry Cola to me. My face turned into a light shade of red. He turned around and noticed me. "You're not sick, are you?"

"No I'm not." I took the soda out of his hand. "Why does everyone ask that when I'm flustered?" I murmured. Kaoru heard it.

"Flustered, eh? I rememeber that you only got this way around me, and not Hikaru. I have to say, you never change!" He put his hand on my head.

"Why do you still do this? I'm your size now. I'm not short anymore!" I pushed his hand off of my head.

"I know." He turned me around and pushed me in the direction of the changing rooms. My face then turned bright red.

"H-h-he's gotten a lot hotter over three years." I whispered to myself. As I changed into my usual clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

"So why'd you join the host club?"

"What's you're favorite color?"

"I love your clothes! Where did you get them?"

"What're you working on there?" I looked up from my notebook to see a bunch of girls in my face. I closed the book and smiled an unnoticeably insincere smile.

"Well, I joined because I have some old friends in this club, also I like making people happy. My favorite color is pink, but not because I'm a girl. I don't quite remember where I got my clothes, so I must apologize, and I'm working on homework. My teachers told me to catch up to the rest of the class, but I've already finished math and science during lunch." I smiled again with a little less passion.

"Awe! She's being cute!" I overheard Tamaki from a couch over. He was so loud. I turned around to see the whole club (except for Haruhi) watching me. Am I seriously the only one with guests? I guess it makes sence, since everyone wants to know what a girl is doing in a host club.

"So what is your sexual preference?" That was a question that was leaps and bounds from what I was expecting. My face burned a bright red as I looked at Kaoru and slowly turned back towards the girls.

"W-w-well ah I." I took a deep breath to calm myself down, "I've never really given much thought about that. I've only ever had a crush on one person, so as far as I know, I'm heterosexual." That took a lot more effort to say than I care to admit.

"Look, look! She's blushing!"

"So cute!" So many girls exclaimed. Then more questions came up.

"Ok then, host club is closed for today." Kyoya saved me.

"I hope to see you again tomorrow!" I gave the girls another inconsiderate smile as they all left. "Thank goodness! They're finally gone!" I grabbed my things and started to leave.

"Now where are you going? Just because we're not serving anymore girls doesn't mean club is over." Tamaki intervened.

"Why not?" I glared at him.

"Just stay a little longer, Nazaki!" The twins dragged me to a couch.

"So, how do you like host club? I'm sure you find it great! You were smiling so much." Tamaki tried to change the subject.

"I hate it." I said immediately after he finished talking. There was a long pause before he talked again.

"Well, surely the girls helped you get in touch with your feminine side."

"No. They were annoying. I wanted to hit them." There was another pause, but much shorter.

"D-don't you want to give that some more thought?"

"I did, if I can stand you, I can stand them. That's what keeps me from hurting anyone." Before I knew it, he was in a far corner of the room. "S-sempai?"

"Boss. You should understand that she's been tired all day. She'll have a change of thought tomorrow since she'll get enough sleep." Hikaru put his hand on my head. "Right?" He pressed his thumb into my forehead.

"Ouch." I said as I pushed his hand off of my head. "Be careful! I have brain dam...age? Me-di-ca-tion?" I checked my phone as I noticed that my alarm went off three hours ago for my pills. "That explains why I've been light headed and heard those strange popping noises." I wobbled to Konoha, who was keeping my medications on him. I've been sitting down so much that I haven't noticed. I took them and turned the vibration on on my phone. "I'm so lucky." I sighed in relief"

"Do you need a doctor? The Ootori family has the best hospital in Japan if you need them to take a look." Kyoya asked.

"My doctor said as long as I keep takeing my medication before bed, after I wake up, and the hour between that, I should be fine." I got up. "I have to get home, eat and sleep." My voice got quieter, so that only I could hear. "And feed 14 mouths."

"Can we come too?" The twins chorused, mirroring eachothers' actions.

"Sure, I guess." I looked at Konoha as he stood still. I figured he was sending a message to the monitors around the underground base saying 'Go to designated rooms until further notice,' he is the main computer anyways. Don't worry, I have backups that turn on when one shuts off.

"Yay! Exploration! Exploration!" They chanted as they followed me.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time we made it back home, they started running around the first floor like untrained puppies.

"Where does this go?!" Hikaru jumped around standing by the open door that leads to carpeted stairs going underground to the base.

"That leads to the bedrooms and the kitchen that actually works... I built it with the help of a bunch of friends. We can go down there in a bit." I sighed as they rushed down the stairs anyways. I ran after them. "Geez! Do I have to keep you guys on a leash?!"

"Fine!" They spoke in complete sync, "how about we just go back upstairs?" They were teasing me.

"No, we're already down here. I'm not walking on those bloody stairs until morning." I punched in the 70 number code (to ensure safety, the code in is different from the code out), scanned my hand then the door went up towards the ceiling.

"Wow!" Hikaru was speechless.

"This is incredible!" Kaoru was dumbfounded.

"Well get in before the door closes." I shoved them into the purple and speckled blue prison. *POP* I heard a loud snap... Maybe it was one of the four Keronian kids running around their room."Sooo..." I checked my watch to see it was 6:00p.m., "I say we eat and you guys. Go home."

"Aw! We wanna sleep over!" They cheered in unison

"You don't even have a spare change of clothes." I face palmed as they both pulled out a spare uniform out of their school bag. Did they plan this ahead of time?! "Fine. But stay put and don't wander around." Why didn't I say no? I have practically 14 aliens walking around this base. If one takes a step out of their room, I'm in tons of trouble.

"Yay!" They set one of the couches up for the night.

"I'll be on the other couch. I have to keep an eye on you guys." I made a beef stew then I finished the rest of my homework. We checked the time to be 8:00 so we decided to go to bed.

I woke up at around 2:00a.m. to find Kanari (male) and Kanaru (female), young, twin keronians (Kanari - Blue. Kanaru - pink.)

"Hey! Did you two get hungry? I can fix you guys something." I talked to them groggily.

"We found them wandering a few minutes ago." Hikaru moved Kanaru away from my face, taking her place.

"You really need to explain yourself. these things are mutations or aliens." Kaoru did the same as his brother, except with Kanari.

"It's either Itatchi became straight, or 'Auntie' is just a nick name." They creep me out way too often.

"You guys had to wake me up? Now my head hurts." I sat up and cupped my hand on the right side of my head (in between the ear and spine).

"Auntie? I don't remember seeing a red spot on the pillow. Is it new?" Kanaru pointed out smiling and laughing.

"Red spot?" I turned around to the pillow I've been laying down on and then put my hand against my ear, afterwards, bringing it infront of my face. "Do you guys have Kyoya's phone number?"

"Yeah." Hikaru handed me his cellphone.

"You're going to be ok, right?" Kaoru looked at me with concern.

"Ya, I'll be fine. Just stay quiet." I informed the both of them, keeping my eyes on Kaoru.

"What do you rotten twins want? It's 2 in the morning?" Kyoya seemed really angry.

"Hey, Kyoya, I'm sorry to wake you up, but I don't know the phone number for the Ootori hospital. I was just wondering if you could get me in as soon as possible?"

"Oh, Nazaki? Are you alright?"

"Yea, I just hear a pop before I went to bed and I just woke up with blood comming out of my ear." I got up, still in the same clothes I had when I got back home and wobbled towards the door so that I could get to ground level. I started punching the code.

"Ok, I'll call them. May I have your address?"

"2068 Shanghi Lane."

"Got it. Bye." He hung up on me.

"They're on their way. Konoha." The monitor came on. "Get over here. We're going on an adventure."

"I'll be there in a minute." The monitor turned off.

"Adventure?" Hikaru questioned my intelligence unknowingly.

"It's code for hospital without freaking anyone out." Konoha came into the main room and the four of us walked to the upper level. Five minutes later, an ambulance car came in to take me to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in a hospital room.

"I must've fallen asleep on the ride here." I sighed as I turned around to see Kaoru (without Hikaru) asleep. He looked so cute. I sat up as I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I put my hand up to where it was hurting to feel a stitching pattern. "Stitches?" I whispered to myself. I heard a knock on the door and Hikaru came in with food.

"Hey. You're finally awake." He smiled as he sat down. "You want a sandwich?" He asked as he pulled out a sandwich out of the small, brown bag. "It's turkey and Swiss with mustard." He waved it infront of my face. "Your favorite." I snagged it out of his hands.

"Three years and you still remember? How thoughtful." I put my back against the headboard of the hospital bed and moved the sheets closer to my torso. I checked the time to see it was about noonish. "You guys shouldn't be ditching school for me."

"We didn't want you to wake up alone, especially since you had surgery." Kaoru got up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I'm fine alone. I'm sure if you weren't here, Itatchi would visit." I tried to stay calm. I heard another knock on the door as a nurse came into the room.

"Hello, Ms. Riu, Raikuro. I came to drop off a prescription." She smiled. I could tell it was an honest smile. Something that I haven't been able to do in a long time. "Your doctor says that you should take it with breakfast and dinner until the container is empty, then you don't need any medications for this issue. He also said that whichever medication you were taking before was making your condition worse, and that's why the surgery was necessary."

"Thankyou. I've been trying to get through this since I was seven. I'm glad to have it finally over with." I smiled yet another one on my insincere smiles. I took the piece of paper.

"You're free to leave any time, but you must still be able to rest at home."

"Fine."I turned to Hikaru and Kaoru "you guys didn't happen to bring a change of clothes out of my closet before we left my house, did you?"

"As a matter of fact, we did bring a spare change of clothes for you." They smiled demonically as Hikaru pulled out a black, longsleeved shirt with holes around the arms, a plaid miniskirt, long black socks, and pink hair ribbons while Kaoru held a bag with underwear, blushing wildly as he tried to avoid eye contact with me

"Is that my ONLY option."

"Why of corse!" They cheered. "And can we do your hair for uniformity?" Dang, they keep hitting my week points, first Kaoru (which was probably unintentional), then the sandwich, and now uniformity.

"Fine, but you have to get out while I change." I pushed them out, changed and then let them back in as they started playing around with my hair. I looked out the corner of my eye to see Konoha had been in the room. How long had he been there!? "What the heck Konoha! Broadcast that to anyone in the base and you're scrap metal! Do you understand?!"

"Yes ma'am!" He jumped back. He must've been startled. "You look really pretty in that outfit." He tried to Chang the subject as the twins finished my hair. (Author's note: She looks just like my profile picture if you wanna see how cute she is.) I jumped up and looked into the mirror. I did look cute, for a girl.

"We have to take a picture!" The twins chorused.

"I will murder you if you do." Another knock came as Kyoya came into the room. School must've finished. Either that or he called in a sick day.

"Nazak..." He started to laugh. "I'm sorry, I must be in the wrong room. I'm looking for a tomboy girl, most likely wearing a teeshirt and jeans." He continued to laugh like a maniac.

"You butt-head!" I ran after him.

"Oh so it is you." He mocked me, "Now, don't get angry. The doctor said that anger will raise your blood pressure and temperature. Which would also explain those popping noises you've been hearing." I looked back at the time, not noticing that Kyoya wasn't in uniform.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school." I snarked.

"It's Saturday. You were asleep through Friday." He took out a camera and snapped a picture or two.

"What are you doing?" I tried to stay calm.

"Just give me a smile or something. It'll help pay off your debt."

"I'm going home." I pushed him out of the way.

"Wait! Don't you need someone to take you home!" The twins ran after me.

"I'll use my nose!" I turned around at them, with my face a bright red. "KONOHA!" I was trying to get out of public. I don't want people to see me like this.


	7. Chapter 7

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but Nazaki is kind of like a super human. Her sense of smell and hearing is like that of a dog (I guess). Along with her red eyes, this is why she was know as a monster as a kid.**

"Do you happen to have my phone and earbuds?" To turned my head to Konoha and extended my hand to him, already knowing the answer as he handed them to me. "Thanks." I put the earbuds in my ears, keeping the volume at it's lowest so that it doesn't rattle my brain. Then "Welcome to my Life" by Simple Plan came up as I started to sing along. I closed my eyes then, about 30 seconds later, I bumped into someone. "Hey! I'm walking here!" I said as I opened my eyes.

"You could be a little polite. At least walk with your eyes open." It was Haruhi, in a dress.

"H-Haruhi-sempai? You're a cross dresser?" I said in shock.

"Is that you Nazaki? And I'm a girl...well...actually, that is true. I do have to dress like a guy for host club. That's not the point. Why are you dressed like that? And aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?"

"I got released, and this was the only change of clothes that the twins brought for me."

"I can walk you home, if you need help." She smiled. How do so many people give off sincere smiles?!

"No. I have Konoha if I'm ever in danger. I just want to get home. Without me, a bunch of people starve. I've missed Thursday night and all of Friday, so see you maybe in a week or two. Doctor's orders are to rest." I put my earbuds back in my ears and remembered my prescription. "Konoha. We need to find a pharmacist and a map."

"Got it." He laughed. Even a robot that I programmed can give an actual smile?! We made it to the pharmacy and infront of it was a directory

"Where here? We can go to the train. If we take our usual train, then the next stop will be ours, and we know the way after that. Let's get my prescription filled then we can be on our way." I sighed with some relief as we went into the pharmacy. I sat down as I gave Konoha my motorcycle drivers license, that Itatchi managed to get me, and the prescription paper. We waited about half an hour after that, holding a very intellectual conversation about where the soul is and if we even have a soul in that case.

"If humans do have have a soul, wouldn't it be in the heart since people believe it's the main source of life, and the heart circulates the blood so that people can live." Konoha argued, still smiling.

"Ms. Riu, Raikuro. Your medicine is ready." I heard the pharmacist call as I got up, grabed it, and left a $20 bill as a tip.

"Thank you. That was the fastest that I've ever gotten a prescription filled." I bowed respectfully and left. "Next is the train station. There's a market on the way." I shuffled through Konoha's backpack and grabbed my wallet. I put my drivers license back in it and pulled out my debit card. "Let's get some food for a good dinner tonight." We stopped by the market and found so many different decisions. "Thursday we had stew, so maybe..." I trailed off as I saw the fruit section. "Curry and rice balls? Or maybe ramen? Dangoes? Konoha? How much do we have in the account?"

"972,486,068 yen. Which I've been wondering why you lied when you said you couldn't pay off that tea set." He stared at me, mentally scolding me.

"I thought it'd be fun, and it was, although I couldn't have admitted that to sempai. I needed an excuse to join without just going up to them and saying that I'd like to join." I started to cry.

"What?! C-cheer up. This is probably the skirt talking! This isn't the real Nazaki to show emotions like this. Maybe it's digging into your feminine side!" He was trying to calm me down.

"It's not the skirt! I am sick and tired with hiding emotion. I hid it so much that I can't even smile a real smile! I've forgotten how. It's just not fair." I hit him, trying to calm myself down, forgetting he was made out of metal. "Ow..." I whimpered softly and then sighed. "I'm sorry for my immature behavior." I gathered ingredients for curry and rice balls. "You carry this. It's too heavy." I pushed a large bag of rice to Konoha and then I felt a body, embracing me from behind. It couldn't have been Konoha, it was too warm.

"I couldn't tell that this was how you felt. I'm sorry." It was Kaoru. He was crying with me. I just stood there, smiling. I didn't even notice until he stopped. A sincere smile? Yes it was. I haven't felt this happy in so long. Wait... Those dang stalkers.

"You followed me all the way out here?!"

"You stormed out." They tilted the same direction, "what else could we do? Let you get hurt? You don't really think things through when you're angry."I sighed.

"Well as long as you're here. Help me get groceries. I have 16 mouths to feed." I took a few apples off the shelf for extra food.

"Don't you mean 14" they were now tilting the opposite direction of eachother.

"No, you guys can join." I smiled as I went to the cash register.

"That was easier then planned." Hikaru laughed.

"Not every things a game. Don't you ever consider that she wants to be with a human that actually understands her feelings every once and a while?" Kaoru stated.

"I guess."

"Next stop, home!" I smiled. I've finally remembered. The last time I smiled, was before Hikaru and Kaoru left for middle school. They continue to keep my smile, where ever we go.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uncle Kaoru! Hikaru!" Kanari and Kanaru chanted, running up to them and hugging their legs.

"What's that supposed to mean? If you call one of us uncle you call both of us uncle! Kapeesh." Hikaru picked Kanari up.

"S-s-sorry."

"So, you never got to explain yourself with these." Kaoru asked, picking up Kanaru, holding her above his head with a wide smile.

"Who are you miss?" Kanari turned towards me, "You're really pretty." He smiled.

"Now Kanari, thanks for the complement, but I'm Nazaki. You see those orange haired boys? They're demons. Can you repeat after me. D-e-mon-s." I pat his head in a playful manner.

"You don't look like Auntie Nazaki." Kanaru reached over to me and tugged out one of my bows. "S-sorry! I guess you are Auntie. Please don't hurt me for removing your bow without your permission!"

"What did you do to these kids?" Kaoru looked at me with concern.

"They only do this around other people. They know that punishments are only given by parents. Speaking of which, I may have to tell Emimi about this." I laughed.

"No don't tell mama!" They got squirmy.

"Then maybe I'll go find Kururu."

"Don't tell papa either! We'll behave infront of your boyfriend! We promise!" I slowly turned around, face red with a burning passion.

"B-b-boyfriend?" I stammered as I turned back around, walked through the left hallway to the third room on the left, scanned my hand (since my handprint is like a skeleton key to this place) and the door swished open.

"What do you kids want now?! Mommy and daddy are trying to sleep!" Emimi happens to be almost like me, ruthless and wants as much sleep as possible.

"Get out of bed and discipline your children! You should be out of bed anyways, we're having dinner in a bit."

"Discipline them for what exactly?" She walked up to me. My voice got quieter.

"Embarassing me infront of the cute boy." Kururu started laughing at me after I said that.

"We've been up for 24+ hours fixing a plumbing and electrical job that you never got around to and woke us up for THAT! You sicken me." Maybe I should've just let the little twins' quirk slide. This seems to have been a mistake.

"Wait? Since when did you start wearing skirts?" Emimi questioned me as I saw kururu spring out of the bed to capture the rare moment.

"I-it doesn't matter. I'm changing out of it and burning it. Just be ready to eat soon. I'm going to start making curry and rice soon." I jumped up and started walking to my room (first on the right when you enter the hallway)

"See ya then." I heard a sigh.

"Wait! Emimi? Can I talk to you alone?"

"Fine." I watched the door close behind her as mine opened. I let her walk in as I closed the door behind her and turned on the lights.

"Wow! You guys sure made the lights better while I was gone!" I smiled.

"It's been a while since I last saw you smile for real. What happened?" She jumps up and down for a minute.

"We can get to that another time. Now I just want to talk to you about girl stuff."

"Now Nazaki, it's perfectly natural. Just make sure you take plenty of pain killers and you should be fine."

"Not that!" My face glowed a light red. "There's this boy and..." I was interupted.

"Ooh! A boy? Pray tell." Maybe we're not as alike as I thought.

"Well... He's with us again tonight, and he knows about you keronians, which is good as long as he doesn't tell anyone else."

"So... I wouldn't say change yourself, but do you think that maybe he gave you those clothes just to see how cute you'd be? Maybe you could wear it a bit longer. Have him put the other bow back in your hair."

"Maybe." I sat down on the bed as I crossed my legs and looked in the mirror. "I do look really cute. Maybe I could get used to wearing this stuff. It's not like it defines me... Right?" I took the black contacts out of my eyes, showing my unnatural red color, visible from a far distance "I want him to accept me for me and not by the clothes I wear."

"I'm not saying that. It's just for the night. Either way, you can't just show 2-3 of us... All of the keronians should be able to see how cute you look for once." She smiled, jumping onto the bed (that happens to be about a foot higher than the bed in her room)

"Keroro's gonna make fun of me." I pouted.

"Heck, learn from me. If you can stand my cousin, you can stand practically anyone." She laughed as I got up.

"I have to make dinner." We left the room.

"Nazaki? I'd expect by now that you would've already changing clothes." Kaoru laughed from the bar stool, still carrying Kanaru. Where was Hikaru? I turned my head to see him half asleep on the couch.

"Yeah... I couldn't find anything that didn't have a stain on it. I'm going to have to do a load of laundry soon." I let out a huge sigh. "Can you help me put this bow back into my hair?" I practically pleaded.

"That surgery didn't rattle your brain, right?" He gave of a look a concern, "You usually aren't up for these girly things."

"It's for uniformity." I smiled.

"Then why don't we just pull this one out?" He reach for the other ribbon as I moved away from his reach. "Fine. Turn around." I turned around as he still sat on the barstool in order to be right about my head. I could hear him breath and feel his hands run through my hair. It was so calming. "Aaaaaaand... Done. Does it look even?" I turned around so that he could check. He sighed, "eh... More or less." He twirled his finger through the curls in my hair.

"Dang! Why are you taking so long! Kiss the girl already!" I turned around to see Hikaru watching us, mocking us. I just went silent.

"Hikaru. You said you'd take a nap and leave us alone for a minute." Kaoru wined

"And miss out on this. No way!"

"I hafta make dinner." I wobbled slowly to the bag of groceries. "Konoha? Can you help me move the rice?" Dinner was delicious! I asume that by now, Hikaru and Kaoru understand why I'm able to put up with Tamaki-sempai, especially since I'm stuck with that idiotic Sergeant. After dinner, I sketched out a few blueprints for new inventions/innovations as Kaoru critiqued them. I also had to enter Hikaru and Kaoru into the base's databank so that they can have more accessibility than just the main room. After a few hours or so, we all went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kaoru's POV (yes, this whole chapter is for Kaoru!)**

I got up in the middle of the night last night. I couldn't stop thinking of her. Hikaru knows I like Nazaki, but it's strange how he doesn't feel the same. I guess we do have some differences between eachother. Kanaru, the frog like alien, was snuggled up to my torso. I gently lifted her up, got off the couch, and set her back down. I looked at Nazaki and saw that they slept the same way, arms to torso and legs curled up. Maybe Nazaki's rubbed of on her. I walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of milk, and maybe some food, to calm my nerves, so that I could fall asleep. I opened the fridge to find not much. There were dairy products, some uncooked meat, and beverages. I guess she makes the meals everyday, unless there's more dry food in the pantry. I looked a bit more to find a jar of what looked like pesto sauce. It was labled "for lunch on June 8." That's tomorrow. Did she remember our, mine and Hikaru's, birthday? I reached for the jar, it was still warm. Did she just make this a while ago.

"What the heck are you doing up?" I heard a really groggy voice behind me. I turned around to see it was Nazaki, caressing a teddy bear that Hikaru and I got her for her tenth birthday.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I just couldn't sleep."

"You too?" She sighed. She stood next to me, comparing height I assume. She stood just about the top of her an inch under my shoulder. "I'm still as tall as you." She pouted, avoiding reality." I laughed.

"So what's? You're just fun-sized compared to me. You're only Haruhi's size, but that just makes you all the more cuter." I noticed what I had said after I said it.

"You think I'm cute?" She got on her toes.

"I didn't mean it like tha..." She kissed me on my cheek.

"Thankyou." She smiled as she walked back to the couches. I just smiled and I too went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up at about noon. I sprang up as I found 2 hungry keronians staring at me, as if they're questioning if I'm dead and eatable.

"Auntie! You're alive!" Kanaru cheered.

"We're hungry." Kanari whined.

"How come whenever I sleep in you think that I'm dead?" I got up and smiled as I looked at my soft, calming, blue pajama top scattered with penguins.

"Oh! Your finally awake?" I heard Hikaru tease me. "What's with the pesto in the fridge?" He snarked.

"It's for lunch." I was still trying to get over the dizziness from the fast reaction to my awakening and then I remembered. "Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" The orange haired twins responded in unison.

"Happy birthday! You guys are finally 16!" I laughed a little. I was still only 14, but that didn't really bother me as much.

"That reminds me." Kaoru jumped in. "We have a party during dinner, tonight. Nazaki, would you like to join? It'll just be the host club and some family members." His face turned into a light red color.

"S-sure" I stammered. "I'm going to have to bring a present, though, right? That's what they do at parties, right?"

"You don't have to bring anything. It's our fault for telling you last minute."

"No. I can make something." I looked down to the ground and placed my hand on my chin. "Maybe."

"It doesn't matter. Just bring yourself." Hikaru laughed at my crazy antics.

"Wha!" Kaoru and I screamed, hoping Hikaru wasn't meaning what I'm sure we both were thinking.

"I didn't mean it like that." After the whole party issue, we ate lunch (which was a Penne Pesto that the boys loved) and then the twins left for their mansion. I just sat in place, contemplating.

"What now?" I leaned on the table, the palm of my hand resting my head from under my chin as my wrist dug into my throat. I stroked my skin noticing that my skin is so soft and wondered why. I got up and went to my shower where I found the soap that I use and read the ingredients list and then I noticed an item that I thought I some of in stock. I went to check, and it turned out i didn't have any. What I did notice, though, was how disorganized I was, so I started to sort the giant cabinet. Konoha lightly hit me at the top of my head.

"Don't you have something to do. Like inventing or innovating something for the Hitatchin twins' birthday?" He seems to be more like a parent than a body guard, now that I'm paying attention. i sat down, going back to my original position.

"Konoha? What do guys like?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"How am I suppose to know?" He sighed. "You're the one who programed me. I only know what you know." he put his index finger and thumb to his upper nose.

"Sorry. I kinda figured that since you are a guy that you would have more social interactions." I stood up.

"Well, as far as I know, most guys like motorcycles and girls." He helped me up.

"Where's Fuyimi?" I remembered that my pet bat was probably starving.

"Probably in her cage. I saw ALOT of fruit in there." He leaned against the wall. He probably needs to recharge.

"Hm..."I murmured to myself, "they're the little devil type, devil is a form of a demon. Another form of a demon is a vampire. Vampires turn into bats... I got it! "I went straight to my work table and I heard Konoha go to the opposite side of the room to recharge. I got done just in time. "Konoha. Let's go. We're taking the motorcycle this time." We went outside as I gave the gift wrapped package to Konoha, knowing he won't break it. It was about a half an hour drive until I got to their house. I parked the bike, went up to the door and rang the bell.

"We've been expecting you!" They came out about 3 seconds later, it was almost scary.

"Now, you can't go to a party..." Kaoru started.

"...dressed like that." Hikaru ended.

"We have the perfect outfit for you!" They were practicaly singing. They dragged me against my will and handed me a dress that they desperately wanted me to wear, so I put it on to get them to shut up. I turned out to be really cute, but it looked way too close to a maids outfit, just different in most aspects. "Have you tried it on? Do you like it?" They were talking to me through the door.

"It's ok, I guess. Seems like you're trying to turn me into your servent." I stepped out of the room a Kaoru's face turned red.

"H-Hikaru?! I thought the skirt was longer than that!" Kaoru studdered.

"I chose the one that looked like the one we liked. Just thought it looked sexier." Hikaru teased his younger twin.

"We're going for dinner attire, not a whore house."

"Why are you complaining?! It's only 2-3 inches above her knees. It'll be fine." I just wanted to leave at that point, but then, I overheard the boys whisper.

"I'm say that she takes the other one. I'm going to be stammering all night, looking like a fool, and maybe accedentily saying how I like her. Do you want that." Kaoru turned back around at me as his face turned into a darker shade of red.

"No it's fine. We can have her wear her regular clothes and have our parents not like her and kick her our of the house. Do you want that?" With that, Kaoru was defeated, but maybe I can put up with their silly antics, just for one night.


	11. Chapter 11

Probably about half an hour later, the rest of the host club came.

"What have you done to my beautiful Nazaki? This has to be your doing!" Tamaki started yelling right when he saw me.

"Quiet down, boss. Around this house hold, as long as there are people here, you need to call her Raikuro." The twins responded in a hushed voice.

"Sempai, it's fine. It's just for one night." I frowned.

"And yesterday when you were coming out of the hospital, if I remember right." Kyoya had a smug look on his face that I  
wanted to slap clean off.

"Y-you went to the hospital?" Honey-san hugged me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm fine. They just made me better" I tried to cheer up the child-like adult.

"Wait a second, have you been saying Sempai with an m?" Haruhi questioned me.

"Yeah, isn't that how it's pronounced?"

"No you dummy." Hikaru started

"It's Senpai with an n." Kaoru ended.

"Is it? Well, there goes lack of social skills!" I laughed. We ate dinner as i was stuck sitting between the twins. Then a butler came in.

"Masters, the cake only cuts into 10 even slices." He said.

"But we have twelve people." The twins questioned the guy.

"It's fine. I'll give up my slice." I responded to the dilema.

"I don't like sweets." Konoha responded.

"Seems you don't like dinner either." Someone laughed in the background.

"Hey," I got up. "Don't make fun of my servant." Kaoru grabbed my arm and sat me back into my seat as Konoha, who was on the opposite side of the table, scolded me through his eyes.

"Servant?" Tamaki was staring at me, "Don't you find him like a friend?"

"Strangely, more like a parent I never had. My brother was already 16 when I was born. 2 years later he took me in, and kindof spoiled me the first few years, but the point is that I never really knew my parents." I smiled, "truth is, though, i dont want to meet them if they just gave up on me." The cake came out, and it looked delicious. It was a chocolate cake with raspberries on top of it. I regreted giving up my slice. Kaoru noticed my anxiety towards the delicacy.

"Do you want to have some of mine?" He slid the plate in between us and handed me his fork.

"You better not be harassing her, Kaoru." Tamaki reacted.

"Relax, boss. It's rude to have her drooling over a cake and not getting a taste." After he said this, I took a bite, taking one of the two raspberries. It was so good, but I can't take anymore of what was his.

"Thanks, it's really good." I handed him back the fork.

"I'm glad!" He smiled as he too took a bite of the cake. It took a minute, but his face turned a light pink color as he stared at the fork.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-n-n-nothing!" He reacted really fast and his back stiffened.

"Are you guys dating?" Honey-San exclaimed. "You're be a cute couple! Right Takashi?" He turned around to Mori-San.

"Yeah." He agreed. My face turned a bright red. It was probably obvious that I had feelings for him by now, Kaoru I mean.

"No no no no no!" I said really fast as I ducted my head towards my chest. "We've just been friends since we were in elementary! It's not like I'm now going to show any concern."

"Well, it's something to consider." Haruhi jumped in.

"Are you trying to let those shady twins harass your sister?" Tamaki shook her (?).

"Senpai, we're not related." I sighed. "Please leave your fantasy world and come back to earth." I guess I gave him a bit of a jumpscare as he sobbed in the far corner. "S-sen-pai?" Haruhi sighed.

"Don't mind him." Kyoya-senpai moved his glasses back towards his eyes. "How's your recovery, Raikuro?" Geez, now's not the time.

"I'm fine." I was a little annoyed. "But now's not the time, let's focus on the birthday boys!" I tried to draw everyones' attention away from me. The rest of the night was fairly quiet on my behalf, aside from when Kaoru continued to share his slice of cake with me. And then, we tried to leave. "Shoot." I said as I looked outside to see nothing but rain.

"I can give you a lift home if you'd like." Kyoya offered.

"I can't. One drop of water and Konoha could short circuit." I sighed, staring at my motorcycle.

"You can stay a little while longer!" The twins playfully cheered. I noticed that they still haven't opened presents. They were probably going to wait for everyone to leave so they wouldn't offend anyone.

"Sure. Is there anywhere I can leave my motorcycle where it can stay dry?" They pointed at a garage where I stored the bike. I want it dry so that I could leave as soon as possible.


End file.
